sociedad de licores
by himekoumiko
Summary: Una recopilación de historias donde las protagonistas nos muestran cada una su punto de vista, dos amigas varios romances y muchas vidas entrelazadas, mientras la historia gira en torno a bebidas.
1. Chapter 1

_**HI HIII a todos =3 publicare mi segunda historia acompañada de adorada amiga umi,chan¡ mejor conocida pro Mouxe, =3 espero les guste ^^ y pronto tendre listo el seg cap de mi otra historia la ultima raza, es que tengo el cap listo pero sin editar cof cof me pondré a trabajar ^^ los quiero¡.**_

_**Todos los personajes son mios y de umi ¬¬ asi que no los roben X3 o weno weno sin nuestro consentimiento. **_

"_**Sociedad de Licores"**_

_**Capítulo I: Tequila**_

…_**..**_

_**Umiko**_

_**¡Sabe horrible! **_–Exclamo una joven de largos y ondulados cabellos fuego que caían desordenadamente sobre su piel pálida y al tiempo que sus ojos de un intenso azul y su rostro pálido mostraban una expresión de desagrado.

_**Pero Umi-chan si no te gusta el tequila ¿porque lo estas probando?**_–Le pregunto otra muchacha de cabellos rubios, ondulados y rebeldes hasta la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde, picaros y juguetones. Su piel era más bronceada que su compañera.

_**Es que… veras Hime-chan. Taka-kun siempre se la pasa molestando que no se beber o de porque nunca he probado el alcohol y pensé… ¿Por donde debería comenzar? Y bueno a Daisuke-kun le fascina el tequila… así que quise probarlo, pero es horrible muy fuerte y agrio ¡Sabe a limones! –**_Respondió tranquilamente la chica aunque tenía una mueca de berrinche en su rostro.

_**¿Entonces todo esto es por Daisu-kun?**_ –Su amiga asintió con la cabeza aunque un tanto resignada –_**Pero si de verdad le gustas a Daisuke-kun no le importara que no te guste beber. Es más te aceptara tal como eres. ¡Eres muy niña!**_ –Himeko se rio con ganas ante la vergüenza de su amiga y es que a sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos Umiko era demasiado inocente, ingenua y virginal para el gusto de sus mejores amigos: Takara, Himeko y Mineko.

_**Eso espero… Y dime Hime-chan a ti ¿te gusta el tequila?**_ –Le pregunto dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, a diferencia de su amiga que llevaba una falda unos cuantos centímetros por encima el muslo y una camisa con escote en "V", un collar de distintos colores adornaba su cuello y unas pulseras a juego sus muñecas, ella iba vestida con un vestido de tirantes de color blanco, no ajustado y largo hasta las rodillas, de todas aquellas personas ella era la que mas desentonaba entre las muchachas. _"Demasiado recatada"_ había pensado Himeko cuando la vio aparecer.

_**A mí tampoco me agrada mucho el sabor por eso no lo tomo…**_ -Le respondió sencillamente.

_**Himeko-chan, Dione**_–Escucharon, una voz cerca de ellas y al mismo tiempo se giraron para ver al muchacho alto, de piel blanca, cabellos negros largos hasta la altura del cuello, ojos del color del hierro y una hermosa y dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

_**¡Dai-kun!**_–Exclamo avergonzada y sonrojada, la chica del cabello rojo.

_**Daisuke-kun ¿Cómo estás?**_ –Pregunto la rubia.

_**Muy bien. Te estaba buscando Dione**_ –Se dirigió directamente a la chica – _**¿Quería saber si me puedes acompañar al balcón un rato?**_ –La chica asintió todavía sonrojada y antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía el caballero le dirigió una significativa mirada a su amiga esta se la devolvió con intensidad.

Después de despedirse de Himeko, Umiko, Umi-chan o Dione se marcho con el chico hasta el balcón, el salón donde se encontraban antes era muy grande, sus paredes eran de un bonito color crema, estaba lleno de mesas adornos y mucha gente, lo ultimo la incomodaba no estaba acostumbrada a estar en lugares tan concurridos.

_**No te gusta beber –**_No era una pregunta ni tenía un mal sentido simplemente estaba diciendo un hecho –_**Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso**_ –Le dijo con una sonrisa y acariciándole el rostro –_**A mí tampoco me gusta mucho Mas adelante descubrirás sabores y bebidas que son de nuestro agrado otras no tanto y finalmente unas que son por completo desagradables, está bien experimentar pero deberías guiarte por tus gustos. El tequila es una bebida fuerte y amarga. A ti te gustan las cosas muy dulces, Dione**_ –Se acerco más a ella hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron.

_**¿Cómo tu? **_–Pregunto ella aunque temblaba completamente debido a la cercanía.

_**¿Te parezco dulce?**_ –Le pregunto ella asintió –_**Entonces es todo un honor**_ –Se acerco mas hasta que estaba muy cerca de sus labios, podía sentir el olor del tequila salir de su boca y al mismo tiempo sabia que ella podía sentir lo que él había bebido, Dione, había cerrado los ojos y se sonrojaba notablemente. Finalmente se alejo de ella –_**Eres muy niña para beber, Dione. Igual que para muchas otras cosas. Me encantaría poder besarte**_ –Le dijo, ella rio muy calladito, avergonzada y a la vez muy feliz –_**Pero te esperare. Cuando tú te sientas lista yo también lo estaré –**_Tomo su mano izquierda y acaricio con dulzura el anillo de compromiso que tenía en su dedo anular era diferente porque tenía una cadena que continuaba hasta llegar a una pulsera en su muñeca, todo de oro.__

_**Todavía, no me siento lista. Daisuke. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame o te desee**_ –Le respondió con infinito cariño. Entonces acerco su rostro hasta el de él para besarle en la mejilla.

…_**.**_

_**Himeko**_

_**! Es un tonto ¡-. **_Exclama con enojo una chica caminando en dirección a su mejor amiga quien se encontraba con un vaso meditando si beberlo o no, su nombre era Himeko era una chica alegre y fácil de hacer reír, su comportamiento era algo infantil y felino muy juguetón.

Tenía un hermoso cabello amarillo rebelde, con ojos muy verdes y expresivos, miraba a su amiga quien de golpe puso una mueca total de desagrado_**-. ¡Sabe horrible!-. **_Le contesto con una mueca en la cara realmente graciosa, miro la botella sal y limón que estaba cerca de ella y se sorprendió su amiga no bebía y menos ese trago tan fuerte-._** Pero Umi-chan si no te gusta el tequila ¿porque lo estas probando?**_

Su compañera le relataba que estaba harta de que sus amigos se rieran de ella por ser mojigata, sinceramente no pensaban que fuera así, es que ella a veces parecía demasiado inocente y recatada y eso la abstenía de probar cosas nuevas, además no querían que se perdiera de ninguna experiencia pues realmente era hermosa, con facciones delicadas, pelirroja y con ojos azules y virginales, sin embargo me llamo la atención que mencionara a cierto chico el cual su mejor amiga le guardaba un amor muy tierno.

_**¿Entonces todo esto es por Daisu-kun?-. **_Pregunto la rubia a lo que esta asintió y no pudo evitar provocarle una risa sonora -._** Pero si de verdad le gustas a Daisuke-kun no le importara que no te guste beber. Es más te aceptara tal como eres. ¡Eres muy niña!-. **_Le dijo_._

La pelirroja la miraba avergonzada contestando_**-. Eso espero… Y dime Hime-chan a ti ¿te gusta el tequila?-. **_

Por un instante la rubia había olvidado el enojo que tenia encima, ella estaba muy enamorada de Kay un chico de piel pálida y ojos turquesa acompañado de un lacio cabello grisáceo de mirada dura con un deje de ternura, que además solo mostraba a ella, a quien la había dejado bailando sola en la pista porque le acepto a un chico la invitación a bailar.__Himeko era una persona muy sociable a diferencia de kay quien su carácter contrastaba perfectamente con shiro, un amigo, ambos eran un poco antisociales y territoriales en cierta manera. Por lo sucedido en la pista de la disco la chica no se encontraba de buen humor por lo que distraídamente contesto-. _**A mí tampoco me agrada mucho el sabor por eso no lo tomo…-**_

De pronto ambas chicas oyeron una voz varonil a poca distancia de ellas_**-. Himeko-chan. Dione.**_

El chico en cuestión era Daisuke, de quien su amiga estaba enamorada lo que ocasiono claro se sonrojara furiosamente de inmediato de inmediato diciendo su nombre evidentemente alterada, por lo que decidió ayudarla-. _**Daisuke-kun ¿Cómo estás?-. **_

_**Muy bien. Te estaba buscando Dione, ¿Quería saber si me puedes acompañar al balcón un rato?-. **_A lo que por supuesto la pelirroja acepto y se marcharon_**.**_

"_De nuevo sola_", Pensó la rubia mirando la botella de tequila_**-. No entiendo porque se molesto tanto el también bailo con otra chica-. **_Dijo en voz alta.

_**Porque estaba a punto de decirte algo importante bella-. **_Contesto el chico por quien suspiraba que ahora enfrente de ella, su adorado kay.

_**¡ERES IDIOTA ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que me ibas a decir algo?, así no me hubiese distraído y le hubiese aceptado la invitación al chico**_.- le decía haciendo puchero y gritando a la vez_**.**_

_**NO ES MI CULPA QUE LO QUE TUVIERA QUE DECIR FUERA TAN DIFICIL-. **_Le dijo sonrojado_**.**_

_**ENTONCES DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ-.**_

_**TE AMO TONTA DEJA DE GRITARME-. **_Contesto.

_**Que…que dijiste-. **_Himeko no podía creerlo aquel chico de cual estaba profundamente enamorada le había dicho que la amaba, claro no de la mejor manera pero, lo que importa es el significado-._** Yo…-. No pudo terminar la frase porque le plasmo un beso en los labios el cual la rubia recibió gustosa-.**_

_**¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar tu y yo solos?-. **_Le dijo pícaramente el peligris_**.**_

_**Por supuesto -. **_Contesto tomándolo de la mano yéndose a la pista de baile dejando solo la botella de tequila en la mesa-.__

…_**...**_

Weno weno aquí hemos terminado el cap I espero que lo disfruten y comenten u.u no es kawaiii cuando no lo hacen ^^ mochi mochi sayonara.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Himeko: Hii hiii como están todos ^^ aquí ¡ aquí le sva el segundo cap de sociedad de licores ahora les dejare que umi,chan les mande saluditos **

***Redoble de tambores***

**Umiko: jaja bueh espero que les guste y que dejjen algun review**

**Hime: ^^ porfavon disfruten¡ ^^**

_**Capítulo II: Martini Seco**_

...

_**Umiko**_

Umiko se encontraba en una de las muchas salas de estar del internado donde vivía, era una de las más pequeñas y menos concurridas, le gustaba el lugar pues aunque era una persona sociable apreciaba mucho más los momentos de soledad, cosa que únicamente no sentía con sus mejores amigos: Takara, Himeko, Mineko, Daisuke y Shiro. Sonrió con mucho pesar al recordar al muchacho, era un año mayor que ella tenia el cabello de color negro, alto y con unos increíbles ojos rojos, los cuales ella siempre halagaba nunca con segundas intenciones simplemente le parecían hermosos. Pero al parecer su amigo sí que había confundido sus palabras, recordó entonces la razón por la que se oculto en aquel lugar, de paredes blancas llenas de cuadros, con sus ventanas grandes y abiertas que permitían el paso de la luz del sol y del viento, el mullido cojín del sillón donde se encontraba sentada sonaba sigiloso. Shiro se había acercado a ella en la mañana luego de que saliera de clases y le había pedido que lo acompañara a caminar porque quería hablar con ella.

_**Umi-chan ¿Puedes acompañarme a dar una vuelta, por favor?**_ –Ella le sonrió con una dulzura muy propia de ella antes de asentir y seguirlo.

_**¿Qué sucede, Shiro-kun?**_ –Le pregunto al notar que el andaba muy nervioso.

_**Nada, es solo que quería pasar un rato con mi mejor amiga ¿Acaso no puedo?**_ –Le contesto abrazándola por los hombros a lo que ella correspondió haciéndolo por la cintura acercándose a él.

_**Sí, claro que puedes**_ –Le respondió ella todavía desconcertada.

_**Tienes razón**_ –Le dijo al rato de caminar mientras se acercaban a un árbol para sentarse bajo su sombra –_**Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo…**_ -Se sonrojo antes de mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos rojos siempre la impresionaban.

_**Me encantan tus ojos ¿Ya te lo he dicho no? Muchas veces creo**_ –Rió con ganas pero se calmo al ver la mirada seria e intensa que le dirigía sintiéndose repentinamente muy nerviosa- _**¿Qué sucede?**_

_**¿Sabes Umiko?**_–Ella se extraño que no usara el "chan" como siempre lo hacía pero escucho con atención –_**Hace mucho tiempo que me gustaría decirte algo… la verdad es que te quiero mucho… **_

_**Yo también te quiero mucho, Shiro-kun. Eres uno de mis amigos más queridos y mi querido hermano**_ –Le respondió ella muy confundida.

_**Si, lo sé, pero es que yo no puedo verte como una hermana, porque me gustas como una chica…**_ -Ella se alejo como reflejo de él, no la miraba sino que veía al piso pero al sentirla alejarse subió su mirada encontrándose con la confundida y herida de ella, además podía leer la negación y la lástima que transmitían _"Los ojos de Umiko-chan siempre han sido demasiado francos y expresivos, es un mal" _Pensó Shiro al ver la respuesta en su mirada, aun así busco sus manos, cuando las tuvo entre las suyas sintió que el corazón se le rompía en muchos pedazos, en la mano izquierda de la chica que amaba se encontraba un anillo en su dedo anular _"De compromiso"_ dedujo.

_**¿Qué es esto?**_ –Pregunto intentando que su voz no sonara tan herida cosa que no evito y Umiko que parecía muy desinteresada era a la vez alguien muy perspicaz así que lo noto.

_**Un anillo… de compromiso**_ –Confeso lo ultimo con pesar porque sabía que le causaría un gran dolor –_**Me lo dio Demi ¿sabes? Quería contarte ayer pero no me dejaste hablar…**_ -Noto que el soltó sus manos con rabia, con una rabia que no iba contra ella ¿Cómo podría? La rabia era contra sí mismo por no haberla escuchado se hubiera ahorrado la humillación –_**Tu lo sabías**_ –Le recordó ella –_**Sabias que estoy enamorada de Daisuke, de mi Demeter. Demi me propuso matrimonio ayer… y yo acepte quería compartirlo contigo… para que estuvieras feliz conmigo pero… -**_Volvió a quedarse callada esperando que el reaccionara pero solo le evitaba la mirada con su cuerpo tenso –_**Me parece que no es así. Siempre te he dicho que te quiero como un hermano ¿No me creías?**_ –Lo ultimo lo dijo con reproche, si ese enrolló había ocurrido no era culpa suya ella siempre había dejado en claro la forma en que lo quería ¿o no?

_**Perdona…que seas feliz con Daisuke-Sempai tengo cosas que hacer**_ –Le respondió, no quería ser grosero con ella, no tenía ninguna culpa, había sido solo suya, por ser idiota, por no saber escucharla, por no creerle.

Se alejo de ella pasando con mucha rapidez de los pasillos en el camino se cruzo con Mineko que venía en dirección contraria, paso muy rápido a su lado alcanzando a escuchar que le preguntaba donde se encontraba Umiko, bufo en respuesta y la dejo confundida en el pasillo, el otro que se consiguió fue a Takara y a su prima Himeko, parecían que estaban en uno de sus juegos de coqueteo que solían tener, todos sabían que eran familiares pero que les encantaba ser así, además también había visto a Takara coquetearle a Umiko y ella le seguía el juego muy divertida. Sintió rabia nuevamente ahora contra Takara que era además mucho más cercano a Umiko de lo que él era. Al parecer sus emociones estaban por el suelo, cruzo una mirada con los verdes ojos de Himeko que lo miraban muy preocupada, se la sostuvo y ella comprendió que había pasado algo grave así que se despidió de su primo y lo siguió.

Llegaron hasta la parte que era algo como una miniteca, generalmente estaba cerrada el paso a los estudiantes pero Shiro era capaz de abrir la cerradura con un pedazo de alambre, una vez abierta la puerta se interno al cuarto prendió la luz y busco algo de alcohol para ahogar sus penas, mientras se servía pensó que Umiko se decepcionaría de verlo buscar esa salida, al recordarla sintió una nueva punzada en su corazón por lo mismo se apresuro en preparase un Martini seco.

Una vez listo lo tomo de una sola vez, era seco y muy fuerte, prácticamente le había puesto puro vodka. Era todo lo contrario a Umiko, nada dulce y por lo mismo esperaba que lo ayudara a olvidarla.

_**¿Qué haces, Shiro-kun?**_ –Le pregunto una voz muy conocida, Himeko era la mejor amiga de Umiko pero también era muy cercana a él, disfrutaba sus conversaciones y coquetear con ella, pero no quería verla, no ahora.

_**Vete, Himeko. No quiero compañía**_ –Le dijo desde el fondo.

_**No seas tonto. ¿Por qué te has puesto así?**_ –Le pregunto acercándose observando que está tomando –_**Si Umi-chan te ve tomando se va a molestar mucho contigo**_.

_**¡No la menciones! Si tomo es porque se me viene en gana, no quiero saber de ella**_ –Le respondió amargamente –_**Vete**_ –Repitió.

_**No. Dime que sucedió, por favor**_ –Se sentó junto a él. Lo miro con intensidad mientras él seguía tomando en silencio, por el olor pudo descubrir que era Martini seco. Recordó que Daisuke-kun le había dicho que detestaba esa bebida por considerarla muy fuerte.

_**Nada. Eso mismo**_ –Le dijo luego de un rato -¿_**Sabías que Daisuke-sempai le propuso matrimonio a Umiko? ¿Qué ella acepto? **_–Le dijo con amargura.

_**Sí, claro que sabía. Daisuke-kun considera inapropiado estar con ella de novios sin tener un compromiso, costumbres griegas ¿sabes? Umi-chan lo ama más que a nadie por eso acepto. No me dirás que te has sorprendido**_ –Le conto ella calmada aunque empezaba a intuir por donde iba la cosa.

_**Él es mayor que ella por cuatro años. Yo también la amo**_ –Confeso. Himeko no sabía si estaba realmente sorprendida, por una parte su intuición no le fallo por otra entendió la tristeza que sentía el muchacho pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Umiko debía estar sufriendo enormemente.

_**¿Se lo dijiste? Debe estar sintiéndose muy mal**_ –Le reprocho –_**Debiste guardártelo, ahorrarle el sentirse entre la espada y la pared. **_

_**También tu me gustas, Himeko**_ –Le dijo con la mirada encendida de muchos sentimientos, la chica se sonrojo no esperaba eso. Además se sentía confundida ¿no acababa de decirle que amaba a Umiko? –_**Ven acércate**_ –Le pidió con voz autoritaria.

No supo porque pero obedeció, se acerco hasta quedar a su alcance, antes se encontraba unos puestos lejos de el ahora estaba justo a su lado, lo que no espero es que le tomara el rostro con las manos para besarla intensamente de forma desesperada. Ella no le correspondió aunque sintió que sus lagrimas comenzaron a recorrerle las mejillas, él no se detuvo aunque lo noto, entones fue cuando reacciono y comenzó a empujarlo que se dio cuenta de lo mal que se sentía eso era como una traición para Kay, su novio, para Umiko que era su mejor amiga y para si misma.

_**¡No!, ¡basta! Sabes que tengo novio**_ –Le grito antes de salir huyendo del cuarto, confundida y sofocando los sollozos.

_**Dos veces en un día**_ –_**Soltó al aire –La mujer que amo está comprometida y la que quiero me ha rechazado… **_ -Apuro un trago mientras un sonrojo se marcaba en su mejillas _**-¡Vivan los desgraciados! **_

…

_**Himeko**_

En un salón se encontraba llorando cierta rubia de ojos verdes, su mirada transmitía un profundo dolor y rabia, ella se caracterizaba por ser una persona que se interesaba en los demás, en ayudar y le pasa eso ya no sabía cómo miraría a su amado kay, a su amiga…no sabía qué hacer.

Ese día muy temprano había asistido a clases como normalmente lo hacía estaba de buen humor pues anoche kay le había dicho que la amaba, tanto esperar ese momento y al fin había llegado, tiro su mochila en su alcoba y se dispuso a ir a los salones donde solían reunirse, de pronto a lo lejos se encontró con su primo Takara.

_**Come tu sei il mio amore-.**_ Le dijo el chico pelinegro un poco mas debajo de las orejas y unos hermosos ojos grises el cual amaba ya que se obsesionaba con el color de los ojos.

_**Il mio amore sto bene, grazie che ti ho visto**_-. Le contesto la rubia con mucho ánimo mientras lo abrazaba de manera seductora.

_**Qué bueno que alegre tu día**_-. Mientras la pegaba contra la pared_**-. Hace rato vi a mi otra amante con shiro, ¡me preocupa que hagan cosas malas sin mi ¡-**_.mientras ponía una cara que reflejaba entre perversión y berrinche.

_** no te preocupes sabes que yo estoy para complacerte en caso de que umi no pueda-.**_ Dijo Acercándose peligrosamente al moreno, las personas alrededor los miraba perpleja, desde pequeños takara e himeko han sabido comprenderse muy bien les encanta jugar con la morbo de las personas para divertirse, lo cual produjo esos juegos de seducción y coqueteo que takara hime y umiko forman parte.

_**Que sexy eres prima-.**_ Le dijo sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.

_**Igualmente-**_. Contesto la rubia.

De pronto himeko se percato de algo peculiar, shiro caminaba por los pasillos con un aura de tristeza y rabia, si hay algo que Himeko poseía era buena deducción e intuición, por lo que se preocupo de sobremanera, shiro era un muy buen amigo, ella junto con umiko eran las únicas que mantenían un relación tan cercana con el por lo que lo miro y al ver que este le respondió la mirada supo que era momento de seguirlo-. _**Amore, debo ir un momento con shiro creo que le ocurre algo-. **_

_**De acuerdo, llámame si quieres diversión**_-. Le dijo sensualmente.

_**Sabes que lo hare-.**_ Le contesto sonriendo.

Camino por los pasillos siguiendo al chico hasta un lugar que siempre permanecía cerrado, era una mini teca y era un sitio donde el grupo solía reunirse a menudo ya que shiro abría la puerta con un trozo de alambrado, lo miro preocupada mientras lo observaba coger uno de los tragos en el mini bar -. _**¿Qué haces, Shiro-kun?-.**_

_**Vete, Himeko. No quiero compañía**_-. Le respondió secante, lo que la sorprendió, ya que el chico no era exactamente de los que trata a si a las personas que aprecia a menos que tenga una buena razón, por lo que se acerco mas a él-. _**No seas tonto. ¿Por qué te has puesto así?**_-. Dijo mientras miraba el Martini que el chico sostenía-.

_**Si Umi-chan te ve tomando se va a molestar mucho contigo**_-. Recalco, pues desde que conocía a shiro, este siempre ha tenido cierta afinidad con su mejor amiga por lo que siempre ha sospechado que este gusta de la misma, sin embargo no puede afirmarlo sin pruebas.

_**¡No la menciones! Si tomo es porque se me viene en gana, no quiero saber de ella**_ –Le respondió amargamente –**Vete** –Repitió cortante, eso sí que no fue esperado por la chica así que pensó en cómo hacer que tal vez este le cuente lo sucedido.

_**No. Dime que sucedió, por favor-.**_ Lo que trajo a su mente un recuerdo del chico, una vez mientras bebían del bar le confesó que no le gustaban las bebidas fuertes especialmente el Martini.

_**Nada. Eso mismo**_ –Le dijo luego de un rato _**-¿Sabías que Daisuke-sempai le propuso matrimonio a Umiko? ¿Qué ella acepto? –Le dijo con amargura. **_

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si hasta el día anterior ella y su amiga sonreían atontadas de la emoción al ver hermoso anillo de compromiso, lo que confirmo su sospecha, Shiro estaba enamorado de Umiko.

_**Sí, claro que sabía. Daisuke-kun considera inapropiado estar con ella de novios sin tener un compromiso, costumbres griegas ¿sabes? Umi-chan lo ama más que a nadie por eso acepto. No me dirás que te has sorprendido**_- dijo dudosa, aunque sienta que ya sabe la respuesta no es lo mismo si la persona no se lo confirma, porque de ese tipo de cosas salían grandes malentendidos

_**Él es mayor que ella por cuatro años. Yo también la amo**_-. Dijo.

Himeko analizo la situación conocía demasiado bien a Umiko como para saber que se sentiría mal por esto, ella quiere mucho a Shiro y que guste de ella seria aunque suene tonto una especie de traición a la amistad, sin embargo comprendía perfectamente el sufrimiento de él y lo miro triste-.

_**¿Se lo dijiste? Debe estar sintiéndose muy mal debiste guardártelo, ahorrarle el sentirse entre la espada y la pared-. **_Dijo la rubia, no quiso ser dura en sus palabras pero debía ser honesta con shiro después de todo era su amigo.

_**También tú me gustas, Himeko**_-. Le dijo con una intensa mirada, no se esperaba que el chico dijera semejantes palabras en tal situación pues ella no comprendía esos amores que constituían a varias personas, para ella si amas a alguien solo tienes ojos para esa persona.

_**Ven acércate**_-. Le dijo demandante, shiro siempre le había gustado ponerla nerviosa y coquetearle y admite que un par de veces himeko dudo de que el sintiera solo una amistad hacia ella, sin embargo no lo analizaba demasiado, así que se acerco y se sentó a su lado como lo pidió.

Sin embargo, nada preparo a himeko para lo que vendría a continuación el chico tomo su rostro y la beso dejándola completamente petrificada, en sus ojos se avecinaron las lagrimas lo único que podría pensar era en su amado kay-. "_Kay ayúdame kay_"-. Pensaba sin reaccionar hasta que sintió que el chico la miraba y con profundo dolor lo empujo con la fuerza que la caracterizaba.

_**¡No! ¡Basta! Sabes que tengo novio-.**_ Grito agitada mientras corrió desesperada fuera del lugar, sentía tanta tristeza, para ella eso había sido infidelidad aunque ella no lo haya querido, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a kay, a umi, ella no había querido eso ella lo amaba con demasiada inmensidad, siguió corriendo hasta el final de las escaleras que subían luego del pasillo hacia la mini teca y al llegar a la cima de estas miro con terror lo que tanto temia, kay se encontraba parado de espalda a ella con los puños apretados al punto de hacerlo sangrar gracias a que sostenía algo.

_**Kay, no fue lo que piensas kay**_,-. Dijo llorando desesperada-.

_**No me toques, no me dirijas la palabra, no quiero verte, déjame en paz, al final eres la misma basura que las demás-.**_ Dicho esto el peligris corrió como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo dejando a la rubia en shock y mirando en el suelo un collar que anteriormente el chico había prometido darle.

_**Kay…kay-.**_ Se repetía mentalmente mientras su cuerpo no se movía en absoluto, de pronto sintió mas lagrimas salir de sus ojos y con esto un dolor tan profundo que es incapaz de explicarse por lo que grito con pánico el nombre del chico y acto seguido perdió el control de sí misma.

_**Que…que me paso-.**_ Preguntaba la chica mientras estaba siendo cargada por alguien.

_**Te tomaste cinco botellas de Martini y perdiste el conocimiento**_-. Contesto un rubio.

_**Kay…perdóname**_-. Decía balbuceando a joven mientras lloraba.

_**No te preocupes ne, chan estoy aquí-.**_

…

ARIGATOOO POR LEER


End file.
